In the field of electronics production, in particular, printed circuit boards or subassemblies to be produced are produced on surface mounted technology (SMT) fitting lines by surface mounting. On account of technical restrictions, however, not every printed circuit board may be produced on every fitting line. The printed circuit boards also may have different production times on the fitting lines. In addition, the maximum production time capacities of the fitting lines is not exceeded.
DE 10 2009 013 353 B3 shows a method for equipping such a fitting line.
Printed circuit boards on fitting lines of a fitting system may be allocated manually or semi-automatically on the basis of empirical values or heuristics. In this case, it has been shown in practice that unbalanced allocations are being made again and again, which cause high utilization of one component of a fitting line with low utilization of another component, with the result that the fitting system may not be used in an optimal manner.